


Room In My House For You

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven doesn't think getting injured crowd surfing is the kind of thing you can turn into a relationship, but Bellamy really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room In My House For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunnybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybun/gifts).



> This is uncharted territory for me, but hunnybun asked if she could get Bellamy/Raven from my tumblr giveaway, and I figured it was worth a try.

“Oh yeah,” says Clarke, in what Raven recognizes as her _I am bullshitting you voice_. She throws her a glare, but Clarke and mosh pit guy aren't looking at her, so it's wasted on them. “It looks pretty bad."

“Yeah?” asks mosh pit guy, all concern. “Shit. Seriously, I'm so sorry.”

“It might be broken,” Clarke continues, which is such a crock of bullshit that Raven can't keep quiet.

“Oh my god, it is not—“

“I went to med school,” Clarke says, cutting her off. It is technically true, but given she dropped out after two months, Raven does not think they should trust her medical opinion. Also, she is _lying through her teeth_. “It's definitely bad. You should probably get it looked at. Like, immediately. I wish I'd brought the car.”

It is the most obvious setup of all time, but mosh pit guy is apparently very bad at picking up on these things. “I've got a car,” he says, and then looks at Raven, giving her a self-deprecating smile. “You know, if getting rides from random guys who drop you when you're crowd surfing is a thing you're into.”

“Oh yeah, that's my jam,” Raven says, dry. “It's not a real concert experience if some random dude doesn't have to drive me to the hospital.”

“I will need your name, phone number, and home address, though,” says Clarke. She is the absolute weirdest combination of overprotective and interfering ever. “For the background check.”

“Uh, Bellamy Blake,” he says. And then he supplies a number and address, which, okay, maybe he made them up on the spot, but full points for not even blinking. “My sister and her boyfriend are over there?” he offers, nodding to the bar. “I need to tell them I'm leaving anyway, they can ask vouch for me not being a serial killer.” He picks Raven up again, which is really not _necessary_ , but is kind of a turn-on. He's not a huge guy, but he's clearly in very good shape. Plus cute freckles and good hair.

There are definitely worse ways to leave a shitty concert than being carried out by a hot guy.

“Well, this looks like it should be good,” says the girl they find at the bar. She's gorgeous, long brown hair and sparkling green eyes, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Seriously, Bell?”

“Mosh-pit injury,” he says. “I’m giving her a ride to the ER. Lincoln can take you home, right?”

“Lincoln?” asks Clarke, popping up from behind Bellamy. Her face lights up when she sees the guy with Bellamy’s sister. “Lincoln! Hey!”

“Griffin,” says the guy, grinning back. Clarke knows _everyone_. It's like a superpower. “How's it going?”

“Way better,” she says. “Lincoln’s good people, so Bellamy is too,” she tells Raven. “Transitive property.”

“Don’t try to use math in your arguments. You are not good at it.”

Clarke sticks her tongue out. “Just let the chivalrous mosher take you to the hospital, okay? I'm going to get to know Lincoln’s girlfriend.”

Raven looks up at Bellamy, and he smiles in a way that makes her stomach flip.

Lots of worse ways to leave a shitty concert, for sure.

“Ready?” he asks.

“If you really don't mind, yeah.”

He repositions her in his arms. “Not even a little. Later, O.”

His sister also seems to know exactly what's up; it's hard to tell if he hasn't noticed everyone is using “go to the hospital” as a euphemism for getting laid, or if he just doesn't feel the need to point out the obvious. Either way, it's better than the concert. Jasper is many things, but a talented musician is not one of them.

Bellamy has a shitty Honda and looks vaguely embarrassed about it, which is cute. Raven loves a nice car, but she'd never judge anyone for not having one. Cars are expensive. And the Honda's in good shape, well cared for, which is a lot more important. She knows her car priorities.

“Can you stand up while I get the door?” he asks, with apparently genuine concern. Maybe he really doesn't know Clarke is full of shit.

“I'm pretty confident it's just a sprain, at worst,” she says. "Maybe not even that. I'm just taking advantage of your guilt at dropping me to get out of there."

“Oh yeah, I know,” he says, letting her lean on him as he unlocks the car and opens the door for her. “But sprains still hurt.”

She laughs. “Oh good, I thought you actually bought Clarke’s whole _I tried to be a doctor for thirty seconds, I have valid medical opinions_ thing.”

“Not really. But a pretty girl wants me to take her somewhere. I'm not going to say no to that. I'm not an idiot.” He slides into the driver’s seat. “So, where am I taking you, anyway? Not the hospital, I'm guessing.”

“I don't want to pay my stupid ER copay to find out I twisted my ankle,” she says. “But Clarke will never let me live it down if I just go home.”

“Over-invested roommate,” he says, nodding like he's been there. “She just got in a relationship? Feeling guilty you're single?”

“No, actually. We had a bad breakup, but--she's dealing with it better than I am. So she's worried about me.”

“Huh.” He clucks his tongue. “I’ve had some bad breakups, but I don't usually keep living with them after. And they've never tried to set me up. Usually we never talk again.”

“Oh, no, we weren't dating each other. We were, uh, dating the same guy. And we didn't know. I moved here to be with him, but I didn't know he'd been planning to dump me for her. After everything came out, I didn't have anywhere to go, and she had a spare bedroom.” She has to grin at his expression. “Not the most normal way to make a best friend, I know.”

“What a dick, seriously.”

She laughs. “Pretty much, yeah. But Clarke’s a nice consolation prize.”

He drums his fingers on the wheel. “Well, uh. I promise I'm a very normal guy who has no girlfriends, and my apartment has Netflix.”

“Boyfriends?” she asks, smirking.

“Oh, like five boyfriends,” he says. “That's cool, right?”

Raven has to smile. “Anything under ten is fine, yeah." She considers him, but he's hot and funny and seems pretty normal. She could do a lot worse. Really, the most concerning thing about him is how much she likes him. But that's a dumb reason not to get laid. "Your place sounds great.”

*

Raven hasn't attempted to get in a relationship since she and Finn broke up, hasn't even come close to looking for one. She's had a couple hookups, and that was what she was thinking this would be, meaningless sex with a very pretty dude. But Bellamy seems to have other ideas.

“You hungry? Also, you haven't actually told me your name.”

"Raven," she says. "You don't have to be polite, you know. I want to get laid, I assume you want to get laid, we can skip the whole food and Netflix step."

Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest. "What if I like the food and Netflix step?"

"Then you have a weird combination of fetishes." It's a bratty thing to say, but it's not the answer she was expecting, and it throws her.

He snorts, apparently not put off at all. "I think just the Netflix is weird. Food is pretty common, as fetishes go." He leans back against the wall, sizing her up. "I don't want you to leave in the morning without giving me your number. Not looking for a one-night stand here."

"Why not?" she asks, matching his stance, arms crossed in front of her, leaning against the opposite wall. "What are you basing your desire to date me on, exactly?"

"That," he says, smirking. "Come on, I met you because you were crowdsurfing so hard--at a fucking _shitty_ concert--that you actually injured yourself. That's awesome, you're clearly a fucking badass. Of course I want to get to know you better." He tilts his head. "When was the breakup, anyway?"

"It's been like nine months," she says. It makes her feel a little pathetic, so she adds, "We'd been friends forever. I thought I was going to marry him."

It's no less pathetic, but Bellamy doesn't seem to be judging her. He just scowls. "I hope you keyed his car."

"No way, his car didn't do anything wrong. I wouldn't take it out on his car. Clarke and I did call his mother, though."

Bellamy breaks out laughing. "Yeah, okay, that's way better."

"I have it on good authority that she drove four hours to give him an _I did not raise you to treat people this way, Finn Benjamin Collins_ lecture."

"Awesome." He worries his lip. "Look, if all you're into is sex, I'd be an idiot to turn you down, and I'm not an idiot. But if I get a say, I'd rather watch Netflix and make out and get your number for dinner sometime."

"We can start with Netflix," she says, and it feels like this huge fucking thing, like something is pressing down on her chest and lifting off it at the same time. Here's an attractive guy who wants to get to know her better, who seems pretty chill and fun, and that's a lot more to process than just another one-night stand.

"Awesome. You like Chinese?"

They get one of those appetizer platters with a billion things and pull up the shittiest B movie they can find, which involves time travel, aliens, and horrific special effects. Bellamy's a grad student, studying history, so he covers the _what the fuck, costuming department_ side of heckling, while Raven rants about how stupid the rules of time travel they're going by are.

It's fun, and after an hour and a half and a couple beers she's willing to say, "This is the first date I've ever been on."

"Not sure it's really a date," he says, unphased. He grabs the last egg roll. "You really did know the other guy your whole life, huh?"

"We started dating in high school, did long-distance in college. I got a job here after I graduated, figured I'd surprise him. That's when I found out he already had another girl he was seeing. He said it was _unexpected_. He was trying to figure out how to tell me about her when I showed up."

"Did he also say he tripped and fell on her lips? You don't just accidentally date someone."

His voice has more venom in it than she expected, and she gives him an appraising look. "Got cheated on, huh?"

"No. My sister did. She believed that it was an accident or a fluke or whatever, forgave him when he begged her. I didn't, but--not my call. But then it happened again."

"And you beat the shit out of him?"

He snorts. "No way. She would have beaten the shit out of me. I learned a long time ago not to try to fight my sister's battles for her."

She squints at him, appraising. "So, what, you're just a nice guy who rescues girls from mosh pits and wants to call them the next day?"

He takes a drag of beer. "Nah. I'm a decent guy who doesn't want to miss my chance to date a fucking unreal hot girl who seems really cool. I'm kind of a dick, mostly. But not that kind of dick."

He never seems to give the answer she expects, and it's--interesting. He gives out compliments like they're facts, not flattery, and he's clearly smart and passionate, which is important.

"If I give you my number, can we have sex tonight?" she asks, sliding into his lap.

His hands come up to bracket her hips, warm and firm, rucking up the fabric of her shirt.

"I want your number first," he says, and kisses her.

*

Raven wakes up before he does in the morning and thinks about just leaving. His phone didn't have a lock code, so she could delete her number and go, and that would be it. He doesn't seem like the type to try again after an exit like that.

 _should I date mosh pit guy_ , she texts Clarke.

_is that an option??_

_he wants to_

_then yes, obv. he was really pretty. right?_

Raven looks back down at Bellamy, who is incredibly pretty, really. He's a few years older than she is, but he looks peaceful asleep, younger, and his freckles stand out against his skin. His chest is broad and bare, looks _perfect_ in the dim morning light. His hair is tousled and makes her fingers itch. He isn't nice, she supposes, or at least--that's not how she'd describe him. He's a good guy, smart and funny, and he's more interested in being genuine than making the best impression. Which she'd prefer anyway, but it doesn't feel like part of a long game with him. She thinks she's met the real Bellamy.

And she _likes_ the real Bellamy. She wants to see him again. It's more than a little overwhelming.

Instead of responding to Clarke, she slides out of bed, pulls on her t-shirt, pads into the bathroom. She washes her face and inspects herself in the mirror. She doesn't look different, aside from some marks on her skin, small signs of stubble and teeth.

She looks like she had a good night, apart from her expression.

She's not sure what her plan is when she gets back to his room; half of her wants to leave, the other half wants to climb back into bed next to him and see if he'll put his arms around her. She misses sharing a bed with someone. She misses a lot of things about relationships, and it's nice to realize that none of them are really about Finn specifically.

When she pushes the bedroom door open, she finds him awake, sitting up in bed and playing with his own phone, so she can't really flee. Instead, she gives him a rueful smile when he spots her, and he returns it. 

"I thought you stole some clothes and ran," he says.

"Thought about it," she says, sitting back next to him, not quite touching. "But I didn't like any of your stuff enough to steal."

"Ouch. I've got some awesome clothes, thanks. You should be so lucky."

Raven has to laugh. "Okay, fine. Next time, I'll check your drawers and steal your valuables before I take off."

"But you didn't leave," he says, a little smug.

"Yeah, well," she says, leaning into him, tentative, seeing what it's like. He tugs her in once she's given the encouragement, and it's good. She likes it. "I haven't gotten any of your stuff yet."

*

As it turns out, Bellamy is really bad at dates.

"It's weird, right?" he says. They're at dinner, and he's wearing a tie, mostly because he figured he was supposed to. He also tried to do something to his hair, but Raven mussed that up as soon as she saw him, ruffling it until it started curling again, making him laugh. "Dating."

"It was your idea," Raven says. "I just wanted to have sex."

"I wanted to have _more_ sex," he says, punctuating the statement with a jab of his fork in her general direction. "And hang out. That's why you date people, right?"

"Hell if I know," says Raven. "Finn and I didn't date. We were friends and then we started hooking up and I figured that was the way to do it. You were the one who wanted to take me to dinner."

"That's what I get for trying to do this right," he says, with an exaggerated sigh. "Should have just booty-called you."

"No one says that anymore."

"Sext? Is that what the kids say now? Do I sext you?"

"Yeah, that's it. You sound really natural. Not like a weirdly hot seventy-year-old dude at all."

He grins. "Weirdly hot?"

"Shut up and order," Raven says, kicking him gently under the table. "This was your idea."

*

She's been seeing Bellamy--not dating, because after the first dinner, they just switched to hanging out at one of their apartments, watching Netflix and stealing each other's takeout--for a month when they run into Finn.

They're at Clarke's art show, because Clarke broadly likes Bellamy, and Raven hates going to Clarke's shit alone, and he wasn't doing anything else. He is the guy she's fucking and hanging out with regularly. Going to shit with her is one of his duties.

(She'd been all ready to make that argument, to have to convince him, but all she had to do was ask, and he shrugged, agreed, and took one of her dumplings. It made her stomach lurch uncomfortably.)

They're standing together, leaning close at some over-priced abstract art, when she hears Finn say, "Raven?"

She's seen him since they broke up; their parents still live next to each other, back home, and they still run into each other in the city, every now and then. His hair is growing long again, which she never liked, and he's dressed up a little, like he wanted to look good for this.

"Hey," she says. Bellamy steps closer, but still behind her--backup, not protection. 

"What are you doing here?" Finn asks, blank, like the idea that she comes to things is totally foreign to him. Maybe he thinks she just sits at home, being sad that they broke up.

"Clarke invited me."

He looks unnerved, and Bellamy takes that opportunity to introduce himself. He's about the same height as Finn, but broader, older, and generally more intimidating. Bellamy looks like the kind of guy who doesn't lose fights, and he's working that in Finn's general direction. "Don't think we've met. I'm Bellamy, Raven's boyfriend."

Raven's stomach lurches again. He's never called himself that before. She's never called him that. It's accurate, she _knows_ it's accurate, but it's--new.

Her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who isn't Finn.

Finn looks about as disconcerted as Raven feels, which annoys her. He hasn't earned that. He's the one who came to Clarke's art show, probably thinks it's some romantic gesture. He never tried to get Raven back, but he has tried for Clarke. He's _still_ trying for Clarke. He doesn't get to care if Bellamy is--her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you," he says, shaking Bellamy's hand. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone," he adds to Raven.

"Why would you?" It comes out short and harsh, but she doesn't mind. "You unfriended me on Facebook. I haven't seen you since Christmas." Finn looks away, and Raven can't help adding, "Clarke's seeing someone too."

"Two someones," says Bellamy, cheerful. It's the least weird he's sounded about it, for which Raven can't exactly blame him. She doesn't have any siblings, but she assumes that if she had a little sister, it would take her a little while to get used to her having a girlfriend and a boyfriend. Even if she liked both of them as much as Bellamy seems to like Clarke and Lincoln.

"Oh," says Finn. He rubs the back of his neck. "I didn't know you guys were still friends."

"Again, why would you? We don't really talk about you much."

"I am sorry," he says. He probably is. honestly. "I never meant to hurt you. Either of you."

"You don't have to mean it," Raven says, and leans her shoulder against Bellamy, one single point of comfort. It helps. "But I know you didn't. You should still probably leave before Clarke sees you, though. It's not going to do you any good."

"I'm glad you're happy," he says, although she never said she was. She thinks he's probably right anyway. She's been feeling good. "I wanted you to be."

"Thanks," she says, and that's it.

If Bellamy hadn't been there, if Bellamy hadn't existed, she doesn't think she would have asked for him back. But it would have hurt more, that he came to try to see Clarke, that he's never come to try to see her.

"That was some douchey hair," Bellamy remarks. "You have shitty taste in guys."

Raven laughs, resting her face on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her, and he _is_ good. He's good for her. "Says my _boyfriend_."

He noses her hair gently. "I am, right?"

"Yeah," she says. It's not difficult at all.

"Cool. I was hoping."

It makes her smile. "You're cute, Blake."

"Yeah," he says. "I try."

*

"Bellamy's my boyfriend," she tells Clarke.

"I hated med school," Clarke replies, absent. Raven shoves her, and Clarke grins. "Sorry, I thought we were saying stuff everyone already knew."

"I didn't know."

Clarke flops her head on Raven's shoulder. "Well, you should have. The guy's crazy about you. Which is good, because it's going to be awkward if you break up and I'm still dating Lincoln and his sister."

Raven snorts. "We met because we were dating the same guy. I think we can survive any and all future awkward breakup situations."

"Okay, yeah, but," Clarke says, waving her hand. "I still want you guys to make it."

And that's it, really. The big, scary truth of the thing. She really wants this to work, like she wanted her and Finn to work, and it makes her feel like she's been carved open. She could get hurt all over again. She could get her heart broken, and she still wants everything, all of it. She's still happy about Bellamy.

"Yeah," she says, closing her eyes and leaning back against Clarke. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Short follow-up fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5331482/chapters/12748613)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Room in My House for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650738) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
